


The Balcony

by thelovemotel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovemotel/pseuds/thelovemotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel thinks Sebastian just wants what he can't have. Little does she know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet from a little fic I'm working on, it's follows the filming and production of Civil War so possibly *spoilers*. It's about a young girl called Noel and Sebastian Stan who I seem to be not able get out of my head. It's pretty explicit since I'm basically just typing out my fantasies.

He notices her standing out on the balcony, in the same satin dress she wore the first time he met her. The couple next to her is deeply engaged in each other. He watches them for a second, him grabbing her ass, whispering in her ear, Sebastian wishes he could be releasing his sexual tension with Noel about the same way. His attention shifts back to her, she takes a step back from the couple who are now full-on making out, and lights a cigarette while watching them.  
“Oh for crying out loud Sebastian, leave the poor girl alone.” Scarlett says, taking a seat at the bar next to him, carefully putting down her champagne glass. She better, it probably costs a thousand dollars. The party is bustling. There are easily a few hundred people in this swanky New York City apartment overlooking Central Park, probably owned by some big time producer.  
“I am leaving her alone.” he says, taking a bigger sip of his whiskey than he should have. He swallows hard.  
“You’re not, if you think watching her like a hawk is leaving her alone you-”  
“I know, I can’t keep doing this to her, I fucking know. Can you just fucking let it go?” he hisses, and jumps off the barstool.  
Scarlett grabs his arm making him turn to her, “Whoa, what’s with the attitude?”  
Sebastian flexes his jaw muscles, “Nothing.” pulls his arm loose and storms off to the balcony, fully aware that she is still there, but the couple is not.

“Can I bum one?” he says, in a softer tone than he had just used with Scarlett. His voice is dark and although he tries to mask his anger, Noel notices. She also notices the whiskey on his breath as he speaks. He’s not smiling, neither is she. She hands him the pack and the lighter without saying a word, leaning over the railing to ash her cigarette. He lights his and takes a drag, propping himself on the balcony railing next to her with his elbows on either side, taking up a lot more space than he needed to. Like he's trying to pick a fight.  
She feels his eyes on her; he is eyeing her up greedily. She finally has enough and turns to him, “What’s your problem?” she snaps.  
He just looks at her with that mischievous smile, “You.” he says after a while.  
Noel scoffs, “How the fuck am I your problem?”  
“I see you every day, running circles around me, your tight little body on mine during fittings, especially in that white summer dress you wear every Sunday.”  
Noel looks speechless, “You’re an asshole.” she says shaking her head.  
He grabs her hand as she starts to walk away and pulls her to him, “And you’re driving me crazy.”  
She yanks her hand out of his, “And you’re fucking drunk.”  
“So what? It’s a party.” he says slyly, grazing the side of her exposed thigh with his fingers.  
She gives into the touch for a moment, then looks up at him, that frat boy grin plastered all over his face, “Yeah? Well why don’t you take your party home to your girlfriend.” she spats, taking a step back from him and starts to storm back into the apartment. His fingers fall back to his side. He licks his lips, flicks his cigarette off the balcony and in two big steps he reaches her at the doors, grabs her waist and pulls her to him, he turns around so she is trapped between his body and the balcony railing. She pushes back and jolts a little as she feels his erection grinding into her ass.  
"Fuck you Sebastian."  
He leans down to her ear, "Yeah, well all I think about is fucking you." he whispers as he drags his hand up the thigh split of her dress.  
Noel lets out a big breath, suddenly noticing her own wetness.  
She thrusts her ass into his lap giving herself space to turn around, he groans and grabs her hips and pushes her into him.  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" she says, now facing him, looking up at his face, his eyes dark with lust. He towers over her, more than a head taller. Noel knows she's loosing this game.  
"Because all I can think about is kissing you, touching you. Because I wanna find out how tight your pussy is around my cock,"  
Noel felt an unbelievable lightness in her stomach, like she would fall down if Sebastian didn't have a death grip on her waist. He dips down to wetly kiss her that spot behind her ear, "how I wanna make you moan and scream my name, and how I wanna make you mine."  
She abruptly grabs his shirt collar and pulls him down towards her, his lips crash onto hers and a lightning like zap goes through her whole body. Sebastian moans into her mouth as her tongue licks into his. She tastes like champagne and suddenly his blood is boiling, as it hasn't been the whole night. He puts his arm big around her shoulders, the other on her waist, stroking at her soft skin.  
Noel suddenly pushes him away hard, and he gasps at the loss of contact. His lips red and wet. "Go fuck yourself, Sebastian." She keeps their eye contact as she walks into the apartment and heads straight for the open elevator.  
Sebastian snaps out of his daze, and in big strides crosses the room trying to reach her before the elevator closes. He doesn't.  
Scarlett notices him, having been watching him discreetly, she dips out of her circle of conversation and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?"  
Sebastian presses the elevator button twice.  
"Yeah I'm fine." he says shortly and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. Scarlett turns to face him. “I was watching you out there you know," she said soothingly, "don't do this, you're drunk, just please go home."  
"I can't," he shouts with desperation. Scarlett widens her eyes at him and looks around to see if anyone is watching them, thankfully everyone is drunk and thinking about themselves.  
"Come on honey, you have a beautiful girl at home that loves you. Give me one good reason why you should do this.” she says, her voice low.  
Sebastian rubs his stubble erratically; he's drunk and starting to feel it, "Because I think I'm in love with her."  
Suddenly Chris stumbles up to them, holding his signature White Russian, "Hey amigos, what's up." he woos drunkenly. Sebastian just stares at Scarlett who doesn't know what to say.  
Sensing the tension Chris harshly pats Sebastian on the shoulder in a brotherly way, "whoa, what's going on?"  
"You think or you know, because that girl is twenty years old with her future ahead of her and she doesn't need you to come fuck up her life by toying with her feelings." Scarlett says tight-lipped without breaking eye contact with Sebastian.  
"Toying with who's feelin- wait are you talking about Noel?" he says that last part in a lower voice. "Because she's totally in love with you too if that's what you mean." Chris says nonchalantly, taking a swig of his drink.  
That gets Sebastian's attention, "She's in love with me?"  
"Oh yeah, remember that pool party after we finished filming in L.A?"  
Sebastian turns to Chris, "Yeah?" he says hastily.  
"Well remember she got real drunk and we were hangin' out in that hammock, I know you know what I'm talkin' 'bout" he pointed to Sebastian with his drink, "you were eying her up all night, you saw us," he took a sip, "anyway she said that she was falling for you and she felt stupid because you have a girlfriend and because you're Sebastian Stan and she's just an art student."  
Sebastian felt like someone was wringing out his heart and hanging it out to dry, "She said that?" he said in a broken voice.  
Chris finished his drink and slammed the glass on the bar behind Scarlett. "Yeah, I don't know how you don't know this, me and Robert talk about it all the time, you're always looking at each other that way and she doesn't watch us on set like she watches you."  
Scarlet chirps in, "Wait you and Robert noticed that? I noticed that I've been thinking this for months!"  
"Wait, so everybody knew but I didn't?" Sebastian shouts gesturing his hands towards his friends who aren't paying the slightest attention to him, but rather exchanging gossip about him and Noel. The elevator finally dings, he gets in and hits the bottom floor button.

She looks through the glass door lobby at the elevators, she is for some reason waiting to see if he comes after her but on the other hand she doesn't want him to. He doesn't care about her, he just wants to fuck her and then go home to his girlfriend like nothing happened.  
"You wanna go back inside Miss?" the doorman says sweetly, opening the door halfway.  
"No thank you" Noel says after a moment of hesitation, she waves for a cab while checking her clutch to see if she has enough money to go from the Upper East Side to SoHo. She steps into the cab, and drives away before noticing Sebastian getting out of the elevator.


End file.
